theultimatewigglesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wiggles Movie
The Wiggles Movie is a 1997 children's movie/musical by 20th Century Fox and Gladusaurus Productions. This is the first and only theatrical feature-length film starring The Wiggles. It was shown in theatres on December 18, 1997 for the Christmas holidays. The film was re-released in the United States in 2003, under the title Magical Adventure. Movie Info This is about amateur magician Wally the Great, played by Tony Harvey, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, rosasaurus Dorothy believes that the Wiggles have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they are planning a surprise party. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. Song List *Hey There Wally *Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me *Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *We Like to Say Hello - Instrumental *The Chase *Quack Quack (Wiggles Movie) *Rockin and Rollin Sea *Boom Boom *Mrs. Bingle's Theme *Tap Wags *Ballerina, Ballerina *Ooh It's Captain Feathersword *Hot Potato - Young Wiggles *Romp Bomp A Stomp *I'm a Cow *Nya Nya Nya *Wally's Dream Music *Magic Club Music *Hey There Wally - Instrumental *Let's Have a Party - Instrumental *Let's Have a Party *Wiggly Medley * Cast * The Wiggles **Greg Page - Yellow Wiggle **Anthony Field - Blue Wiggle **Murray Cook - Red Wiggle **Jeff Fatt - Purple Wiggle Wiggle Friends **Tony Harvey as Wally the Great **Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy The Dinosaur **Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword **Paul Paddick as Wags The Dog **Paul Field as Wags The Dog (Circus Scene) **Donna Halloran as Henry The Octopus **Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle Voice Talents **Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's Voice and Young Dorothy **Mic Conway as Wags' Voice **Jeff Fatt as Henry's Voice **Paul Paddick as Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Mrs Bingles Students **Clare Field as Class Student **Amy Dunbar as Class Student **Emma Ryan as Class Student **Bradley Benson as Class Student **Sophie Hendrix as Class Student **Madeleine Hurley as Class Student **Catlin Mollica as Class Student **Sian Ryan as Class Student **Shanna Curry as Class Student **Anthony Silvestrini as Class Student **Cassandra Halloran as Class Student **Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses (Class Student) Magic Club **Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President **Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler **Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable Wiggles World People **Paul Paddick as Life-Saver **Mic Conway as Postman **Luigi De Luca as Gelati Vendor **Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy **Paul Paddick as Rose Robber **Leanne Halloran as Policewoman (Officer Beaples) **Holly Bishop (née McGlinchy) as Ballerina **Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer **Roger Lemke as Alfonso Rinaldi (Tenor) Waggetes **Cassandra Halloran as Waggete **Jessica Halloran as Waggete **Lachlan McCarthy as Waggete Mariachi Pirates **Sarah Bowden as Pirate **Elyssa Dawson as Pirate **Michelle Drady as Pirate **Jessica Halloran as Pirate **Reem Hanewell as Pirate **Craig Henderson as Pirate **Rhianna Kitching as Pirate **Kristen Knox as Pirate **Cie Jai Legget as Pirate **Cameron Lewis as Pirate **Allissa Russo as Pirate **Clare Field as Pirate **Fernadito Moguel as Pirate **Julio Moguel as Pirate **Blake Bowden as The Young Boy Pirate Young Wiggles **Lachlan McCarthy as Young Greg **Justin Woodhouse as Young Anthony **Daniel Luck as Young Murray **Eddy Jong as Young Jeff Dancing Magician's **Leanne Halloran as Dancing Magician **Donna Halloran as Dancing Magician **Edward Rooke as Dancing Magician **